


Dancing with the Devil

by saint_troll



Series: Dancing with the Devil [1]
Category: 8mm
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-25
Updated: 2002-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Tom have just watched two tapes purchased for Tom's investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my work from livejournal to here.

“Wow..” Max California snorted and stood, “...‘Snuff 2: The Resurrection’.....ohhh boy.” The detective, Tom Welles, watched him stand and fidget his way across the room. Max itched his head and sarcastically added, “What do you expect for twelve hundred?” Watching that film had been disenchanting to say the least. Max had never been one to judge others for their taste in pornography. He just couldn’t wrap his mind around someone getting off to ... that!! Even though Tom had pointed out that it was a fake....why would you want to see someone murdered? It was well and good to go to the movies, you KNEW it was fake. Why would you want to make something that others would think or want to think was real?

 

“You want a beer or something? I could use...pfft... anything...after...” Max trailed off. The detective had not answered him, so he grabbed a couple bottles and headed back over to the bed where they’d been sitting. “I’m sorry, man, I told you snuff was bogus, just wish I would have gotten you a receipt.”

 

“Hard Spank... Max California.” Tom read off of a flyer on Max’s wall. The detective leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

 

When he turned from the refrigerator, Max just about dropped the bottles in his hand. The detective’s adam apple bobbed as he intently studied the ceiling. I’m straight. Christ the man’s neck was even muscular. “That’s my old band....we broke up.”

 

“When?”

 

“About a year ago,” Max handed Tom a beer and sat back down next to him. He took a couple of swigs from his beer and sat it down. Max pulled his guitar onto his lap and began strumming the chords.

 

Welles suddenly turned to him, “I don’t mean any offense, but what are you doing mixed up in all this?”

 

Max smirked, “I’m not mixed up in anything, Pops.”

 

The detective cleared his throat and looked into the innocent looking face of the man next to him. The blue hair formed a halo around his features. “You just strike me as being smart enough to do something else.”

 

“Thanks.” whispered Max. No one had much ever noticed him, let alone had that opinion of him. Then again he did try to NOT get noticed. “I wish you owned a record label.” Max thought about what the detective had said momentarily and added, “Look, it beats pumping gas. I don’t buy it, I don’t endorse it. I just point the way.”

 

The detective was looking directly at him as if he were looking for something hiding behind Max’s eyes. “You say it gets to ya....”

 

Max snorts once again, “Well, hell yeah, pray the losers I see every day... what choices have I got? I mean the music industry is not exactly beating down my door.” He looks over the detective. This man does not belong here. He has a choice. Why is he here? “What about you, Tom Welles? You got a ring on your finger. You got kids?”

 

The detective’s answer was barely audible, “daughter.”

 

“So.... you got a wife and a daughter, a nice little yellow house and a dog named Shep. What the HELL are you doing here?”

 

Tom cleared his throat, “Good question.” The detective stood and began to pull on his jacket. When Max interrupted him.

 

“Do...” Max stumbled over the words. “Do you get turned on at places like tonight?”

 

The detective couldn’t tell what answer the question was pleading for unsure he replied, “No I am not.”

 

He was about out the door when Max called out to him. “You don’t exactly get turned off either...Devil’s changing you already....”

 

Tom turned around, “I am not dancing with the devil.” Max just smiled coyly up at the detective. “I do not get turned on by any of that shit.” Tom stated coldly. A small chuckled escaped Max . Welles grabbed the young man’s face, “I am not dancing with the devil” he reasserted. Max’s eyes caught his. Leaning forward, Max kissed the detective. His tongue tracing the man’s bottom lip. There was no response from the detective. Max pulled away and grabbed desperately for his beer.

 

“Riiight... kid, wife, house... Shep... I get it. Sorry... I was out of line.” mumbled Max. “I just thought that was what you wanted when you got in my face like that. You are sorta hard to read ya’ know. It just seemed like you were trying to tell yourself something more than you were me.”

 

“Max...” the detective rubbed his neck. He felt a headache coming on. “My wife and I have been having problems...” He sat down beside Max again, the infraction upon his person evidently forgotten. “Cinderella’s the only thing that keeps me trying. I don’t even know my wife anymore. I just don’t want to....” He lit a cigarette, took a drag off of it and glanced over at the younger man. “I don’t want to jeopardize my daughter’s future... break up the family...over....”

 

“Some one like me....”

 

The detective rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, “Max... no. I have nothing like that against you.”

 

“Sure you don’t, if I was in your spot I probably wouldn’t want to have anything to do with a porn shop clerk either.” Max sniffed loudly and took a swig of beer, “You know... you didn’t have to be friendly with me. You could have just used me as a contact. Why involve me in any of this?”

 

“It’s not that simple, Max...”

 

“No, it is that simple.”

 

“I see my daughter maybe once every three or four months. I spend all my time researching the most undesirable secrets man has... my wife does nothing but hassle me for leaving, yet she wants the nice little yellow house, the suv, the dog named Shep... how can she have those things if she doesn’t want me working?” The detective looked over at Max. Max simply stared intently at Tom. “I .... I guess... I was lonely.” Max’s face didn’t change. “It felt nice to work with another human being. Nice to do more than spend countless weeks locked up in a dark, dank, shit-hole of a hotel.”

 

There was a few minute of silence when Max finally cleared his throat and said, “Hey, man, I didn’t mean to bust your balls over it. I just figured you were pissed cuz somebody like me tried to make a move on you...specially after I told you I was straight.” You are straight, California. Then why the fuck do I get hard just looking at his lips and neck.. Hmm?! You are straight, Max California. Who’s dancing with the devil now, smart boy?

 

“Are you?” the detective asked.

 

No.... damn it California...YES you are. “Ye... I ... I don’t know, Tom.” Max tried to shut out his thoughts by taking another swig of beer. “It’s like I said earlier, you don’t exactly get turned off either.” Yeah, that’s why your dick got hard shit-for-brains, cuz you weren’t exactly turned on. Damn it you’re straight....you do NOT get turned on by men. Yeah, and the detective doesn’t get turned on by whips, cuffs, and leather either.

 

“Am I the first guy you tried to kiss, Max?”

 

Max peeled at the label on his beer and nodded.

 

“Why me? After all, you call me pops...”

 

Max chuckled. “Well, you are one... you got a daughter...”

 

The detective leaned back on the bed resting on his elbows, “Yeah, but why d’ya try to kiss ME?”

 

“Can we just drop it. I’ll call some friends and look for another video.. okay.” Stress was building on Max’s shoulders. Why won’t he just fucking drop it? He looked over at the detective. He’d leaned his head back and was staring at the ceiling again. God, that throat...Look away, Max. Even if you aren’t straight he doesn’t want you. He’s got his kid, wife... well sort of on that point from what he’s said, his house... Shep. Max snorted. He’s gonna leave eventually. Then where will you be? Still selling battery operated vaginas to losers.

 

“You know, I’ve never been with a man. Hell, I haven’t done half the shit they show in all those magazines you sell at work.” The detective let himself fall to the bed and brought his hands together on his stomach. “I didn’t even know some of this shit existed beyond urban myth. My daughter has to grow up in a world... in a world where ...” Tom rubbed his face violently with his hands. “Max....”

 

“Hmm?” He’d returned to peeling the remaining bits of the label of his bottle.

 

The detective sat up and faced him, “Kiss me again, Max.”

 

“..what...Tom.. no... your ki..”

 

Tom leaned forward and pressed his lips against Max’s. He grabbed the back of the younger man’s neck. Just as Tom thought that Max wasn’t going to respond. Max opened his mouth allowing Tom’s tongue to enter. The detective’s fingers were tangled in the wild blue hair as he pressed Max down onto the bed. Max buried his face in Welles’ neck, biting and nibbling at the flesh as blood pumped at an accelerating rate. The detective pressed his groin against Max’s thigh. Max groaned into his neck and traced a path up to Tom’s ear with his tongue. “I don’t exactly turn you off do I?” he whispered. Tom leaned back resting on his ankles and removed his sleeveless black shirt. The man beneath him followed suit. Max reached up and ran his hands over Welles’ muscular stomach. Christ, the man was muscle through and through... and not disgusting like some men. When Max let his hand cup Welles’ crotch, the detective groaned. “Tom...” grunted Max. “Take off your pants...”

 

“Wha... Max I don’t know if I want to go that far...”

 

“We won’t just take them off...your underwear too...if ya wear any.”

 

The detective stood and turning around took off his pants and white cotton briefs. When he turned back around, a very naked Max California greeted him. “C’mere...” beckoned Max holding open his arms. Tom crawled in between Max’s legs and lay on top of the man. Max flinched as his manhood was pressed roughly against his thigh, “Ow...hold on..” He reached down and adjusted himself and the detective until their hard-ons were rubbing against one another’s stomachs. “There.” he said and nibbled at Tom’s adam apple. The detective groaned and thrust against Max. Max thrust back. The two men lay their kissing and nibbling, thrusting into one another until sleep overtook them.

 

Max awoke the next morning alone. The sun was shining in the window. Blinking against the light, he stood and walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of orange juice. Drinking noisily from the carton he returned to his bed and sat down. He’d just set the unfinished carton on the floor, when he noticed a note taped to the TV.

 

Max,

Thanks for helping me unsee some of the horrible things I’ve witnessed  
recently. For helping me see that there’s more to sex than perversity.  
When my daughter grows up I hope she finds someone as decent and as  
smart as you. I’ll be in touch if I need your help with my investigation.  
-Tom

 

Max sat the note down on his night stand and lay back down on the bed. What exactly was Tom investigating anyways? It obviously had something to do with Snuff, but for whom and what was the big deal?


End file.
